What if Barty and Wormy Were No Match for Moody
by Luiz4200
Summary: Peter and Barty failed to capture Moody. He captured them instead. These are the premises for this fic. Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character of the series.**

**What if Barty and Wormy Were No Match for Moody**

At the Burrow, Harry Potter a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived is getting ready for his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he notices Arthur Weasley talking to his fireplace. Harry is surprised since he didn't know wizarding fireplaces could be used as means of communication. Only of transportation.

"Amos, I know Mad-Eye is paranoid but did he really claim that two supposedly dead wizards invaded his home last night?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, Arthur." Amos Diggory answers.

"One of them must be Peter Pettigrew!" Harry suddenly exclaims, making the adults present aware of the fact he's eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Harry!" An exasperated Molly Weasley exclaimed. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping. Or ill-speaking of the dead!"

"But he must be a top Divination student." Amos replies. "In fact, Mad-Eye claims one of his attackers was Peter Pettigrew."

"Who is Mad-Eye?" Harry asks.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody is a retired Auror famous for having captured half of Azkaban's inmates." Arthur Weasley exclaims. "Unfortunately he became so paranoid he's seeing enemies everywhere. It'd be no surprise if the two 'dead wizards' were just two muggles walking in front of his house."

"And that's what I called you for, Arthur." Amos says. "We must find a way to make Mad-Eye walk of this with something minor enough not to keep him from starting his new job."

"Honestly, I'd not keep up my hopes unless they're indeed the two dead wizards he claims them to be." Arthur sadly replies.

"Who's the other anyway?" Harry asks out of curiosity.

"Barty Crouch."

"Is Mr. Crouch dead?" Harry asks/yells in surprise.

"Amos was talking about Barty Junior, Harry." Arthur replies.

"Barty Junior had been caught associating with known Death Eaters." Amos explains. "Barty Senior, who was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, gave him a trial just to disown him and show his hatred of the Dark Arts. The scandal cost him his chances of becoming the Minister of Magic. Soon after that, Barty Junior died in Azkaban and was buried there since his father never bothered to take his body from there."

"Anyway, how long until I can send Sirius an owl with the good news?" Harry eagerly asks.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE NOT CALLING TRAITOROUS MURDERERS!" An enraged Molly Weasley yells.

"Mrs. Weasley, didn't Ron tell you about Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew on his animagus form?" Harry asks.

"Yes but, you were all confounded back then." Molly replies. "Professor Snape…"

"…wasn't willing to listen!" Harry yells. "And, because of him, Sirius couldn't keep me from having to return to the Dursleys!"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, please make sure Pettigrew won't escape again." Harry pleads. "He's the only way for Sirius to be cleared at a retrial."

" '_Re_trial' isn't the right word, Harry." Arthur replies. "Sirius Black has never been tried in the first place."

"WHAT!" Harry is outraged. "SIRIUS BLACK SPENT TWELVE YEARS IN AZKABAN AND ALMOST GOT A DEMENTOR'S KISS FOR CRIMES HE'S NEVER BEEN TRIED FOR? HADN'T ANYONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

"People were so sure Sirius was guilty we didn't care about it." Arthur sadly admits.

"What was all of this yelling?" Hermione asks as she and the Weasley kids show up.

"Did you know Sirius Black never got a trial?" A still angry Harry asks.

"First slaveholding and now this?" An outraged Hermione asks. "What else is wrong with the Wizarding World?"

"Isn't there anything we can do for poor Sirius?" Ron asks.

"Don't worry, Ron." Harry replies. "Pettigrew got caught invading the house of an Alastor Moody."

"Mad-Eye?" Hermione and the Weasley kids ask.

"It's a long story, kids." Arthur replies.

**Please review. This prologue was roughly based on Chapter eleven of the fourth book.**


	2. Announcements

**Announcements**

At the Hogwarts Express, Ginny, the twins and the Golden Trio are talking. "Harry, do you think Angelina Johnson become the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Ron asks.

"Probably." Harry answers. "I hope Sirius is cleared on time for the Christmas holidays."

"Amelia Bones, the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is Susan Bones' aunt." Hermione comments. "Maybe we could ask Susan what to expect."

"Dad says Amelia Bones is a fair person." Ron says. "She'll get Sirius a fair trial."

"If she doesn't get the charges…" Gred starts.

"…to be dropped." Forge finished.

At this moment, Draco Malfoy and his cronies appear. "Will you be on it or not?" He asks.

"If it doesn't keep us from finding out what's going to happen with Wormtail and Barty Junior." Harry replies.

"Oh, yeah." Draco replies with a sneer. "Father told me about the rumor that Mad-Eye claims to have caught two dead wizards at his home. If you're naïve enough to believe it you'll have no chance against the tournament. Bye." He and the cronies leave.

"Which tournament was Malfoy talking about, Harry?" Ginny asks.

"I have no idea, Ginny." Harry explains. "I just said that so Malfoy would leave us alone."

"Harry, why did you refer…" Gred asks.

"…to Peter Pettigrew as 'Wormtail'?" Forge finishes. Both twins are angry at Harry for calling a traitor by a Marauder name.

"Didn't Ron tell you?" A scared Harry asks. "Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail; Professor Lupin is Moony; Sirius Black is Padfoot; and my Dad was Prongs."

"No, our 'Ickle Ronnykins' never told us." The twins reply together while glaring at their youngest brother.

"That was my revenge for you NOT giving me the map." Ron meekly replies.

"Tell me more about the Map, Harry." Ginny asks, hoping to stop a possible fight.

"My Dad, his two best friends and Pettigrew made a map that shows the locations of everyone at Hogwarts." Harry explains. "They used it until Filch confiscated it and kept locked until Fred and George found it during one of their detentions with Filch. At my third year, they gave it to me so I could go to Hogsmeade despite the dementors and the fact I didn't have a signed permission." Harry isn't aware that Hermione is glaring at the twins for this. "When Snape and Professor Lupin caught me, Professor Lupin covered for me but confiscated the map. Back then he admitted to me he knew it's a map but not that he's a Marauder. At the famous confrontation at the Shrieking Shack, Ron, Hermione and I learned the identities of the Marauders and that Professor Lupin read Pettigrew's name at the map."

At Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore makes announcements. "Students, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor but unfortunately Professor Moody is busy with the wizards caught invading his home last night. The Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have confirmed the identities of the wizards as Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch Junior. Yes, I know both wizards are believed to be dead. However, it seems both of them are still alive and somehow have just tricked the Wizarding World into believing them to be dead. The Ministry is still investigating"

Suddenly an owl appears and gives Harry a message. It's from the Ministry of Magic.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_ With the discovery that Peter Pettigrew is alive, the charges against your godfather, Sirius Black, for murdering him have been dropped. He's still officially wanted for the other charges but they're being reviewed as Mr. Pettigrew, who has being pointed by Mr. Black as the real culprit, is being questioned. Because we can't contact him and, as his godchild, you're the only relative who claims to know of his innocence (his cousin Andromeda Tonks née Black doesn't count despite also believing his innocence because she doesn't 'know' it) we contacted you instead. If possible, please pass him the message._

_Cordially,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic_

Wanting the school to know the truth about Sirius Black (and also wanting to make Snape furious), Harry approaches the professors' table and hands Dumbledore the letter, asking him to announce it. "Students, fellow professors, it recently became of my knowledge that with Peter Pettigrew found alive, Sirius Black is no longer wanted for murdering him and Mr. Pettigrew is being questioned as a suspect for the other crimes Mr. Black had been sent to Azkaban for."

If looks could kill, Severus Snape would have killed the whole student body. Then he's approached by an owl. It has a message from the Ministry of Magic, summoning him to answer to charges of passing false information to the Ministry regarding Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore also announces that, instead of the inter-house Quidditich championship, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament this year. The students applaud this.

The next day, the fourth-year Gryffindors and the Slytherins are going to have their first class together: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, for the Gryffindors, Snape was the one ready to teach. "Take your seats before I…" He angrily starts ordering until Alastor Moody appears. "Professor Moody, I didn't expect you today." Snape says, trying with effort to hide fear.

"I had to leave the interrogation sooner when I heard Professor Dumbledore would allow Death Eater scum to teach my class." Moody explains, shocking all Gryffindors at class (the Slytherins had already learned about Snape's past from their parents).

"Is Snape a Death Eater?" A scared Ron Weasley asks.

"Yes." Moody replies. "He allegedly turned on him and became a spy for our side even before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall and Dumbledore vouched for him, causing Snape to avoid Azkaban. If you ask me, the Ministry should have just used Veritaserum to force his secrets of him and then send him to Azkaban with the rest of the scum."

"Agreed." Ron replies.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." Snape proclaims.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for standing up to a Death Eater." Moody replies. "Snape, shouldn't you be preparing himself to that hearing with the Ministry?"

After Snape leaves, Moody starts teaching and mentions the Unforgivable Curses.

This afternoon, the students are reading the Daily Prophet. Their main focus is at the lines regarding Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch (both Senior and Junior) and Voldemort.

PETER PETTIGREW IS THE REAL BETRAYER OF THE POTTER'S SECRET HIDING PLACE

BARTEMIUS CROUCH SENIOR USED POLYJUICE POTION TO BREAK HIS SON OUT OF AZKABAN AND HAVE MRS. CROUCH COVER FOR HIM

YOU-KNOW-WHO CAPTURED BY AURORS

CROUCH SENIOR SENTENCED TO AZKABAN FOR LIFE FOR BREAKING HIS SON OUT OF AZKABAN AND KEEPING HIM UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE

CONSPIRACY TO CAPTURE HARRY POTTER DURING TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT UNCOVERED

YOU-KNOW-WHO, CROUCH JUNIOR AND PETER PETTIGREW SENTENCED TO THE DEMENTOR'S KISS

FORMER DEATH EATER SUMMONED FOR INTERROGATION FOR COVERING PETTIGREW

SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES

"I hope they send Snape to join Crouch at Azkaban." Ron says.

"Me too." Harry replies. "Because of him I had to spend another summer with the Dursleys."

"Harry, Professor Snape really didn't see Peter Pettigrew there." Hermione says.

"Whose side are you on, Hermione?" Ron asks. "Snape is a Death Eater and Dumbledore was crazy for having hired him as a professor."

For practically the whole lunch time this seemed to be all the students were talking about. The only one wanting to start a different point is Draco Malfoy claiming that when his father hears about what happened at his first Defense class, he'll have Moody fired for introducing the Unforgivables to fourth-years.

**Please review.**


	3. Sirius Black's Ultimatum

**Sirius Black's Ultimatum**

The fact that the dementors failed to suck Voldemort's soul shocked the Ministry. The shock increased tenfold with Dumbledore's explanation for this: Voldemort created Horcruxes. Knowing what a Horcrux is, the Ministry officials already found it horrifying that Voldemort created one but that he created at least three (Riddle's diary and Nagini the snake were deduced to be Horcruxes with bases on what was reported to have happened when they were destroyed and Voldemort must have at least another one for his soul remain protected). On Dumbledore's advice, the Ministry decided to have another snake being milked to keep Voldemort's rudimentary body alive so his soul's main portion won't be able to escape. Afterwards, Dumbledore went to Snape's trial, where he persuaded Minister Fudge to allow Snape to testify under Veritaserum. Fudge even asked what he knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes other than the diary and the snake and, to everyone's dismay, Snape said he knew nothing.

"All those Death Eaters should have been forced to drink Veritaserum and reveal any secrets they know about You-Know-Who." Sirius Black, who came back after learning the good news about him, says.

"You should tell the Ministry, not me about it." Dumbledore replies. "Now, if you don't mind, Severus and I have students to teach."

"Actually, I do mind." Sirius seriously (no pun intended) replies. "I won't let Snivellus anywhere near my godson. Either you fire him or I'll take Harry away from Hogwarts."

"Are you threatening to deny the Boy-Who-Lived his education?" Fudge sternly asks, having overheard this argument.

"It's my right and my duty as Harry's guardian to ensure his safety." Sirius replies. "And that includes keeping him away from bully teachers who'd hold against him just for being James Potter's son."

"I just don't give him preferential treatment like the other teachers do." Snape replies.

"No, you instead give him 'preferential mistreatment'." Sirius says. "Just because his Dad used to bully you."

"Sirius, you're overreacting." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not!" Sirius spats. "You have one week to fire Snivellus or I'll take Harry away from Hogwarts and continue his magical education elsewhere."

With all being said, Dumbledore and Snape return to Hogwarts. "What will we do about Black, Headmaster?"

"Severus, have you considered entering the apothecary business?" Dumbledore asks.

"Headmaster, will you really give in to Black's blackmail?" An outraged Snape asks in reply.

"With the unexpected yet welcome news of Voldemort being captured, you will not be so necessary as a spy." Dumbledore explains. "There'll be repercussions if the Boy-Who-Lived's guardian leaves Hogwarts."

"All because of that spoiled brat Potter."

"And I agree with Sirius' accusations of you giving Harry preferential mistreatment." Dumbledore says. "If you don't mind, I'll floo call him."

Dumbledore calls Sirius. "What's your decision, Dumbledore?" Sirius asks.

"Sirius, would you be satisfied if I simply had Severus teach only N.E.W.T. level potions and have another professor teach the first to fifth years?" Dumbledore asks, hoping to keep Snape at Hogwarts. "I'll have them swap when Harry begins his N.E.W.T. level classes, of course."

"No deal." Sirius replies. "I don't want him at Hogwarts while Harry is a student there."

"Sirius, Harry is our prophesized weapon against Voldemort." Dumbledore pleads.

"He's a child!" Sirius angrily replies. "And now that you touched the subject, I wonder if Harry knows Snivellus is the one who told the prophecy to Voldemort."

"That was a mistake." Snape says.

"No, Snivy." Sirius angrily replies. "Saving your life was James Potter's mistake. You knew telling Voldemort about the prophecy would make him want to kill somebody but you didn't care until it put Lily in danger."

"Shut up, Black!"

"You shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius yells.

"Sirius, would it be enough if I kept Severus as an assistant of mine and not as a professor?" Dumbledore asks. "He'd be…"

"Fire… Him… Got it?" Sirius angrily asks. "Or I'll tell Prongslet about Snivellus telling Voldemort the prophecy and let's see what happens in a classroom with the both of them."

Sighing, Dumbledore admits defeat. "You won, Sirius. Just give me the time to hire another potions master."

"You have the rest of the week, Dumbledore." Sirius replies. "Goodbye."

"Headmaster, will you really fire me?"

"I'll set up with the apothecary business, Severus." Dumbledore says. "But first, we must see an old friend."

**LINE BREAK – Horace Slughorn's home**

"Albus. Severus. Welcome to my home." Former potions master Horace Slughorn welcomes his new guests. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"As you know, Voldemort has been captured and sentenced to the dementor's kiss." Dumbledore replies. "Unfortunately, the kiss didn't work but this is supposed to stay a secret."

"Sure, sure." Slughorn quickly replies.

"I believe it didn't work because there are still some Horcruxes that have yet to be destroyed." Dumbledore says, horrifying Slughorn. "I believe Tom has once spoken to you about making them when he was a student."

"Albus, you're not suggesting…"

"You want to stop Voldemort, don't you?" Albus asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "And so does the Ministry. If I don't get the exact number, the Ministry might try to force it. There's already a talk about forcing the captured Death Eaters to have Veritaserum. Who knows who else will be forced?"

"Fine, just give me time to get my pensieve." Slughorn replies. "I'd rather show my memory of the conversation than speak about it."

Albus, Horace and Severus enter the memory and see all the conversation (read HPB to know the details). "I never knew the Dark Lord wanted to teach DADA." Snape comments.

"Indeed, I never had a DADA teacher who lasted more than one year ever since I refused to hire him." Albus Dumbledore replies.

"It'll stay among us, right?" Slughorn desperately pleads. "I don't want more people knowing I discussed Horcruxes with a student."

"Speaking about Students, Severus has been thinking about leaving Hogwarts and entering the apothecary business." Dumbledore replies. "Would you like to return, Horace?"

"I had enough of teaching." Slughorn replies.

"Too bad. Harry would have a lot to gain from having you teaching him potions." Dumbledore says. "Not to mention the benefits of joining the Slug Club."

Snape is feeling disgust at all this disguised flattery. But he knows the idea of having Harry Potter as a part of his favorites is something Slughorn can't let pass.

"Do I get to keep Merrythought's old office?" Slghorn asks, accepting the offer.

**Please review. Does anyone know which part of this is directed linked to the movies?**


	4. Lockets, Announcements and Interrogation

**Lockets, Announcements and Interrogations**

Sirius Black is at his family home at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place ordering his house-elf around. "Kreacher, work faster! I want this house turned into a place that can be shown to a light child."

"Yes, Master. Poor Kreacher obeys his blood traitor Master because Kreacher has no choice. Kreacher is a good elf."

Sirius is suddenly floo-called by Albus Dumbledore. "May I enter, Sirius?"

"Sure, Albus." Sirius answers and Albus Dumbledore enters through the fireplace. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"No, I intend to be quick." Dumbledore calmly replies. "First of all, I'm here to inform you I've fired Severus Snape and hired his predecessor back from retirement."

"Slughorn?" Sirius happily asks. "Okay, he's nice for a slimy Slytherin. Then again, few Slytherins aren't nice when compared to Snivellus."

"Sirius, there's something else I'd like to talk." Dumbledore says. "It's about Voldemort."

"What's with him?" Sirius arrogantly asks. "Hasn't he already been kissed?"

"Unfortunately, it didn't work." Dumbledore replies. "I'm afraid the dementor's kiss won't affect Voldemort until all his Horcruxes are destroyed." Dumbledore then gives Sirius some time to absorb the disgust at somebody creating more than one Horcrux. "I'd like your help."

"You can count on me, Headmaster."

POP

"Has Kreacher heard it right?" Kreacher eagerly asks. "Does Kreacher's blood traitor master want to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes?"

"This is none of your business, Kreacher!" Sirius yells.

"Not so fast, Sirius." Dumbledore calmly replies. "I'm interested in knowing the reason of Kreacher's sudden eagerness on this topic of conversation."

"Fine." Sirius shrugs. "Kreacher, tell him!"

"Years ago, the Dark Lord approached Master Regulus asking for an elf." Kreacher explains. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to help the Dark Lord with whatever the Dark Lord wanted and to get back home after the Dark Lord no longer wanted Kreacher's help. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave and told Kreacher to drink horrible potion from a basin at the middle of a lake inside the cave. The Dark Lord then put this locket inside the basin and filled it with more of that potion. Then the Dark Lord left Kreacher behind and told Kreacher to drink water from the lake. It attracted inferi who tried to harm poor Kreacher." Sirius is horrified. Sure, he and the elf hate each other but he'd never let something like this happen to him. "How did you escape, Kreacher?" Sirius asks, out of unusually genuine concern.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to get back home after helping the Dark Lord and Kreacher got back home as ordered because Kreacher is a good elf." Kreacher replies.

"Kreacher, if you don't mind, I'd like to know the location of this cave so I could retrieve the locket." Dumbledore asks.

"If the locket is the only reason the blood traitor Master's guest wants to go to the cave, the blood traitor Master's guest doesn't need to go to the cave?" Kreacher replies.

"Why not, Kreacher?" Dumbledore kindly asks.

"When Kreacher told Master Regulus about what the Dark Lord had done, Master Regulus was so enraged he made another locket and told Kreacher to take Master Regulus to the cave so Master Regulus would replace the lockets." Kreacher explains.

"He made you drink MORE of that potion?" A scandalized Sirius asks.

"No, Master Regulus told Kreacher to make sure Master Regulus would drink the potion." Kreacher answers. "Master Regulus then told Kreacher to destroy the locket and never tell this to anyone in the family. The only reason Kreacher told this to blood traitor Master Sirius despite being a good elf is that blood traitor Master Sirius' order overrode Master Regulus'."

"Did you destroy the locket, Kreacher?" Dumbledore asks.

"No." Kreacher starts sobbing. "Kreacher tried all Kreacher could but Kreacher couldn't even open it. Kreacher is a bad elf."

"Kreacher, may I see the locket?" Dumbledore asks. "Maybe I could help."

POP

POP

"Here it is." Kreacher says.

"Looks like Salazar Slytherin's legendary locket." Dumbledore comments.

"Then it's no wonder Kreacher couldn't open it." Sirius replies. "Salazar Slytherin charmed it so it wouldn't open unless ordered in Parseltongue to do so."

"Then there's no reason to worry." Dumbledore replies with a smile. "I'm on speaking terms with a parselmouth who'd be more than glad to help."

"Be careful, Headmaster." Sirius warns. "People who speak Parseltongue cannot be trusted."

Later on, when all students and faculty members are at the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore makes an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's with sadness I inform you that our esteemed Potions Master, Severus Snape, decided to leave our beloved school to become an apothecary." Several applauses from the non-Slytherins are heard through the hall. "Silencio!" Dumbledore yells. "Then, please welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who agreed to resume his former duties as both the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin dormitories." This time the loudest applauses come from Slytherin House as most (if not all) of its students have already heard about Slughorn from their parents and are now dreaming about joining the Slug Club.

While the Slytherins and all other students who have already heard about Slughorn dream about joining the Slug Club, the Wizengamot is interrogating the Lestranges. "Bellatrix Lestrange, has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever asked you to guard any specific item?" Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, asks.

Bellatrix is unable to lie because of the Veritaserum. "The Dark Lord trusted me to keep a cup safe." She answers.

"Which cup? Where is it?"

"It has a badger image on it. And it's inside the Lestrange Family vault in Gringotts."

"Dolores Umbridge, tell the Head of the Department of Wizard/Goblin liaison to ask the Gringotts goblins to check all cups within the Lestrange Family vault for the presence of soul fragments." Fudge orders.

"Immediately, Cor… Minister." The Senior Undersecretary replies.

"Oh, and tell them the cursed one might be the one with the curse might be the cup stolen long ago from Hepzibah Smith." Fudge adds, glad he remembers the conversation he and Dumbledore had about which objects he believes to have been used as Horcruxes.

"Sure, Minister."

"But first, let's make one more question to the Death Eater." Fudge says. "Mrs. Lestrange, do you know the names of other Death Eaters who haven't been sent to Azkaban?"

**Please review. Which DE names (other than Bellatrix's evil brother-in-law) should she know?**


	5. Another School Day

**Another School Day**

It's the first potions class with Professor Slughorn instead of Professor Snape. "Does anyone have an idea of what Professor Slughorn's classed will be like?" Harry asks his friends.

"Well, my parents said he taught Potions during their days as students." Ron explains. "Apparently he used to hold a club named Slug Club where he reunited any student who was wealthy, well-connected or talented enough to have big achievements to their name regardless of blood status. In fact, Harry, your Mum used to be a part of that club."

Slughorn then appears and, like Snape had initially planned to, he teaches them about antidotes. He orders the students to make a certain antidote and notices Hermione's batch is the best. "Good work, Miss…"

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, founder of The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Professor Slughorn asks with a big smile.

"I don't think so, Sir." Hermione meekly says. "I'm a Muggle-born."

Draco and his cronies start laughing.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Slughorn replies, shocking all students (mainly the Slytherins). "Your skills as a potioneer are so great you might someday join them, and I can help you."

"Professor!" Draco interrupts. "I believe you remember teaching potions to my father."

"Oh, yes. I remember him. I've heard his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange, accused him of being a Death Eater." He says, clearly not happy at Draco for interrupting.

"She simply doesn't believe the rest of the family isn't like her." Draco replies. "Minister Fudge had already dismissed this since she never proved anything other than the fact she doesn't believe my father's innocent."

"She's not the only one." Ron whispers.

"Professor Moody says the Ministry has reopened the investigation." Slughorn says.

"Moody is just afraid father will have him fired for showing the Unforgivable Curses to fourth-year students." Draco Malfoy scoffs.

"He did what? Well, no wonder some parents might not want him as a teacher. Then again, with the curse, it's probably a matter of time until the Ministry has to do something like passing a decree allowing them to appoint teachers for topics the Headmaster can't find anyone to."

"Good. Anyway, it's time for me to assign homework."

Later on, the students are at the great hall. "Guys, do you think we should tell Amelia Bones about Lucius Malfoy being the one who gave Ginny the cursed diary that forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asks.

"Without any proof, we better not." Hermione replies.

At this point, Dennis Creevey approaches the Golden Trio. "Excuse me, Harry, Hermione. But Professor Slughorn asked me to give you both these letters." He explains.

"Harry! These are invitations to join the Slug Club!" Hermione exclaims. "We must have caused him a good impression!"

"Hey! Where's mine?" Ron asks, annoyed at the fact he didn't get any invitation.

"Well, if you dedicated yourself a little more to your studies." Hermione suggests.

"Or if I were rich and famous." Ron replies, glaring at Harry.

"What do you mean by that, Ron?" Harry asks, a little angry.

"Come on, Slughorn only met you during our first potions lesson with him." Ron explains, ignoring Hermione's observation to refer to the 'new' potions master as 'Professor Slughorn'. "You didn't show to be better than fairly good in potions and yet he invited you. And the worst of it is that he's still a better teacher than Snape."

"You think I like it?" Harry angrily asks. "I'd rather have living parents than money or fame."

"Sorry, mate." Ron says.

"It's okay." Harry replies. "I'm just worried about who to invite for the Yule Ball."

"Yule ball?" Ron asks.

"Ron, haven't your parents told you about this?" Hermione asks.

"You know about this Yule Ball?"

"Have you never read Hogwarts: a History, Ronald?" An exasperated Hermione asks.

"No, we have you to do it."

"It's a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione explains. "Every year Hogwarts hosts the tournament, a Yule Ball is held for students from the three schools participating in the tournament and that's the reason we were required dress robes for this year."

"Ginny wasn't." Ron replies.

"Sirius told me about this." Harry explains. "The ball is initially for fourth-years and above. The other students aren't allowed to attend unless they come as escorts."

"Maybe you could ask somebody you meet at the Slug Club." Ron suggests. "Just don't ask Hermione."

"Why not, Ronald?" Hermione sternly asks. Ron hesitates.

At the club, Harry is surprised to see Ginny was also invited. "Ginny, how did you get an invitation?"

"I gave Malfoy a Bat-Bogey Hex for his objections to Hermione being invited to the Slug Club and Professor Slughorn saw it." Ginny explains. "At first I thought he'd give me a detention but Slughorn got so impressed with my habilities he invited me to join the club."

Draco Malfoy appears and then notices Hermione is also there. "Who let the Mudblood in? This is just for the best."

"And she's one of the best potion makers I ever met." Slughorn replies as he appears. "I haven't seen such a great talent from a student ever since Severus Snape and Lily Evans. And while I expected more from her son, I admit he's at least fairly good."

It took some time for Harry to understand since the Dursleys discouraged him from trying to learn his mother's maiden name but he eventually understood what Slughorn meant.

After the meeting is over, Harry approaches Ginny. "You know about the Yule Ball?"

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy is meeting the remaining Death Eaters. "Comrades, the Ministry of Magic is going too far into catching us. We have no choice but to rescue the Dark Lord."

"But, Mr. Malfoy, the Dark Lord has already been kissed by a dementor." Mr. Crabbe says.

"Fortunately, Minister Fudge confided into me that the Dark Lord's soul cannot suffer the dementor's effects while he has at least one of his Horcruxes." He then stops to see the surprise at the faces of the other Death Eaters. "Yes, the Dark Lord created Horcruxes and we must rescue him before Dumbledore destroys them all."

"Do you have a plan, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Goyle asks.

"It's a risky one, but with the Ministry's intensified efforts against us, we don't have another choice." Malfoy replies.

**Please review.**


	6. Dark Rescue and Horcrux Destruction

**Dark Rescue and Horcrux Destruction**

Led by Lucius Malfoy, several Death Eaters barge through the Ministry of Magic's main entrance. During their search for their Dark Lord Voldemort, each Death Eater stabs one of the wizards and witches trying to stop them and collects a sample of their blood.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter is called to the Headmaster's office, where Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall are expecting him. "I'm glad you came, Harry." Dumbledore says. "Do you know why I've called you?"

"No, sir."

"Well, I'm afraid Voldemort's (neither Harry nor Dumbledore notice McGonagall flinching at the mention of the Dark Lord's name) failed attempt to kill you with Avada Kedavra left a lasting effect at your scar and I'd like your permission to use Fawkes' tears to cure you."

"Fine."

"Then please lay down, Harry." Dumbledore asks while conjuring a makeshift bed for Harry. As harry is laid down, Fawkes cries at the scar, causing a horrible scream to be released. "Feeling better, Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"A little." Harry answers. "That scream. It reminds me of the diary."

"Well observed, Harry." Dumbledore replies. "I'm afraid that, unknowingly and unwillingly, Voldemort left a piece of his soul within you when he tried to kill you back at Godric's Hollow."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy is leading the Death Eaters to the room where Voldemort is being kept.

Back at the Headmaster's office, after Harry leaves, Dumbledore is flooed by William Weasley. "Hello, Headmaster."

"Any news, William?" Dumbledore asks.

"Good news, Professor Dumbledore." Bill Weasley answers. "The goblins have destroyed the soul fragment in the Cup and have contacted the Smiths to return what is left of it."

"Good news indeed, William." Professor Dumbledore happily replies. "Now we only have two Horcruxes left. If at least I knew where Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is. I'm sure Voldemort has turned it into a Horcrux."

"I believe I may help you with this, Headmaster." Says the Grey Lady while phasing into the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters find Voldemort and rush to take him outside where they can disapparate and head to the Riddle graveyard so he can be fully restored. Lucius Malfoy gets the first ingredient. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Malfoy says while placing a bone of Tom Riddle Senior inside the cauldron.

Vincent Crabbe's father then cuts a finger. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Then he drops the finger at the cauldron.

Gregory Goyle's father then brings a dagger with blood taken from a Ministry employee. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." And then leaves a drop of blood at the cauldron.

Voldemort, who had been placed in the cauldron before the ingredients, started gaining a new full corporeal body. "Robe me." He commands and Malfoy quickly conjures him a new robe. "Lucius, you did a great job leading this group of Death Eaters." Voldemort declares while taking off Lucius Malfoy's mask. He then takes the others' masks. "All of you denied me when I was seemingly destroyed by the Boy-Who-Lived. Now you started paying the debt."

Malfoy then gives him a wand. "My Lord, your wand had been snapped, so I give you this wand I took from an Auror I killed while rescuing you."

"Well thought, Lucius." Voldemort comments while analyzing his new wand. "This wand is probably used to battle."

Before any Death Eater had a chance to reply, several Aurors appeared at Little Hangleton Graveyard and a battle between them and the Death Eaters started. Meanwhile, right after destroying a certain diadem and walking out of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore disapparates from there and reappears at the Gaunt Shack to look for the final Horcrux. Perceiving the ring as the Deathly Hallow known as the Resurrection Stone, Dumbledore decided to wear it but his thought is interrupted by the noise of the battle. He then decides to put the Horcrux inside one of his pockets and join the Aurors. Seeing Dumbledore, Voldemort flees, causing the Death Eaters not captured and not killed flee as well.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore but, how did you know we needed help?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asks.

"I just went nearby to look for his last Horcrux." Dumbledore answers, showing the ring. With a Fiendfyre, An Auror destroys it. Dumbledore is secretly hoping the Hallow still serves to its original purpose.

Meanwhile, Voldemort returns to the Gaunt Shack and is horrified to learn the ring is no longer there.

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley receives a package. "What's this, Ginny?" Ron Weasley asks out of curiosity.

"There's a letter from Great-Aunt Muriel." Ginny explains.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ When your Mother told me Harry Potter invited you to be his date at the Yule Ball, I insisted I should give you the best dress robe ever for you to wear at it. After all, the Boy-Who-Lived's date must not embarrass him in front of the whole school. Consider it an early Christmas gift. And a very proper one, considering the occasion you're expected to wear it for._

_ Cordially,_

_ Your Great-Aunt Muriel_

Ron puts up a considerable effort to hide his jealousy over the fact Ginny got better robes than his. After that, he goes to meet Harry. "Harry, why did you ask my little sister to be your date for the Yule Ball?" Ron angrily asks him.

"Because I like her, Ron." Harry simply answers.

"She's my sister, mate." Ron angrily replies. "You shouldn't have asked her without talking to me first."

"Why you?"

"I'm her brother." Ron explains.

"So are the twins." Harry replies.

"That's right!" Ron exclaims. "I'll tell them about it. They'll give you the prank of your life and you'll never take my sister anywhere!" He then storms away.

Ginny then approaches Harry and he explains about their conversation. "That stupid prat." Ginny mutters. "I'll have a talk with him and the twins."

"Don't mind them." Harry replies. "I've talked to the twins."

"You asked for their permission?" A shocked Ginny asks.

"Nope." He answers. "Just asked their opinion about the best way to ask you."

**Please review.**


	7. Preparations, Final Battle and Aftermath

**Preparations, Final Battle and Aftermath**

Lord Voldemort had never been so worried as he is now. First he lost his snake Horcrux; then he learns he's also lost his diary Horcrux (stupid Lucius); then the Ministry used Veritaserum to force Bellatrix to tell where she hid his Cup Horcrux. While he was glad never to have trusted anyone with the hiding spots of his other Horcruxes, he was no longer sure they were safe, so he decided to visit them. Knowing Dumbledore was aware of his true origin, Voldemort quickly recovered from his shock of seeing the Ring Horcrux no longer inside the Gaunt Shack. Fearing Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage where Tom Marvolo Riddle lived his childhood, might have told Dumbledore of the cave incident, Voldemort became afraid Dumbledore went to look for Horcruxes there and decided to check. Upon noticing there's a locket where he left it but not that it's not the same one he left when he last went to the cave, Voldemort became relieved.**(A/N: I've always wondered if Voldemort would have looked well enough to notice the switch. In this fic, he didn't)** He then left a spell to warn him if any wizard entered the cave. He'd have placed a Death Eater to do the job except he won't trust anybody with the Horcrux's location. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the perspective, he can't check upon the diadem because he hid it at a secret room at Hogwarts. He had already intended to invade Hogwarts to stop Dumbledore's Horcrux hunting and kill Harry Potter anyway but first he decided to break his remaining Death Eaters from Azkaban.

Former Potions Master Severus Snape wasn't called by Lucius Malfoy to rescue Voldemort and perceived this as a sign he wouldn't be welcomed back. Instead, he went back to Hogwarts, wishing his return had happened under better circumstances. Dumbledore gladly welcomed the former Death Eater turned spy. Another one happy to see Snape back was Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, who was desperate. "Severus, you know the Dark Lord is back. You also felt the mark. What are we going to do?"

"We stay, of course." Snape replies. "Where do you expect to go that the Dark Lord won't find you? He never tried to take over Hogwarts before. Albus Dumbledore is the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared."

"Y-y-you're r-right, S-s-severus." Karkaroff replies.

"I'll go tell Dumbledore about you taking refuge here, Igor."

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was having another bad day. Ever since the day his father, thanks to the pensieve memories of the aurors from the Little Hangleton Graveyard battle, has been exposed as a Death Eater and went missing rather than try to use another Imperius Curse excuse to walk away again, the non-Slytherin students started to mock him endlessly for this. The worst part is that he and the other students now confirmed as children of Death Eaters were no longer invited for Slughorn's parties. "Draco, are you sure this is a good idea?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"I won't let Slughorn bar me from his parties. If that Mudblood Granger can attend his parties, so can I." Draco angrily replies.

"Malfoy, less ten points from Slytherin for that foul language." McGonagall announces as she suddenly appears.

Meanwhile, Voldemort is breaking into Azkaban to free the Death Eaters captured at the end of the First Wizarding War. They then started practicing with the other wands collected from the wizards and witches killed at the Malfoy-led Ministry raid.

A few days later, Ron Weasley still has no date for the Yule Ball. "Ron, why don't you ask Hermione to be your date?" Harry suggested.

"I've tried, Harry, but when I reminded her we might be each other's last hope, she told me that if I wanted to go to the ball with her I should have asked from the beginning instead of a last resource and that she's already got a date." Ron replied. "She didn't understand at all."

"No, Ron. _You_ didn't understand."

Meanwhile, Fudge and Dumbledore are at the Headmaster's office arguing about extra security. "Albus, have I thanked you for publicly defending me about not telling anybody about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being able to resist the Dementor's kiss?"

"Yes, Cornelius. After all, that secrecy was necessary, but unfortunately not sufficient, to keep Death Eaters from trying to rescue Voldemort. But what about the extra security?"

"Oh, sure. We'll place some aurors. At this very moment, Professor Moody is working on Sirius Black's retraining."

Meanwhile, Voldemort is leading his Death Eaters through Borgin and Burke's, where they enter a Vanishing Cabinet and leave the one located at the Room of Requirement. "Now, to make use of the knowledge Wormtail left behind, Accio Marauder's Map!"

With the Map, Voldemort was able to pinpoint the locations of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. "Lestranges, you follow me. Lucius, you lead the others to attack Dumbledore."

"Yes, My Lord." The Death Eaters reply. Thanks to the portraits, their presence soon became known. Despite this, Voldemort chases Harry into a room.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

With Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse on Harry, his Stupefy ends up hitting the Triwizard Cannon, which makes it shoot at Voldemort's face, which not only caught the Dark Lord by surprise but also killed him. In the end, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort with the power the Dark Lord knew not: awesome luck.

Somehow the Death Eaters felt their Lord's death and decided to flee. Fortunately, all of them were either captured alive or killed. Like Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy managed to take a chunk of Mad-Eye's nose.

That night, the Evening Prophet had the following headline:

HARRY POTTER DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO AND THIS TIME IT'S FOR GOOD

_Albus Dumbledore has confirmed that You-Know-Who (Dumbledore mentioned the name but we felt it better not to use it) has no chance of having survived this time because all of his Horcruxes were already destroyed. The details of how the Boy-Who-Lived managed to defeat You-Know-Who remain a secret but Headmaster Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter will receive another award for special services (Harry Potter had earned his first one by defeating Slytherin's monster two years ago). Professor Alastor Moody announced he's leaving his teaching post. Former Potions Master, Severus Snape, who had his shop destroyed by Death Eaters when he refused to rejoin them, was rumored to be considered for the post._

"Professor Dumbledore, you will not rehire Snivellus, will you?" Sirius menacingly asks. "Remember I might…"

"Tell him about the prophecy and that I told the Dark Lord about it?" Snape replied while entering Dumbledore's office. "No need to worry, Black. Karkaroff told me Durmstrang's Potions Master is going to retire by the end of the year. I'll go to Durmstrang to start getting used to things there and improve my knowledge of their language."

"Which leads me to the reason I've called you here, Sirius." Dumbledore says. "Would you like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

**That's it. Sirius Black became the first DADA teacher on the last decades to last more than one year and Severus Snape became Durmstrang's Potions Master. My regrets were not getting into details on Malfoy's death and not having the final battle during the second task. For those you are concerned about the Tournament, Cedric won it and Bagman, who had bet on him, no longer had to worry with the goblins. (At least not before he makes another stupid bet, I mean) At first, I've planned to have Snape become Hogwarts' DADA teacher but then I noticed I had no means to silence Sirius.**

**THE END**


End file.
